Random Pisstake
by Sigma7S
Summary: This is a story of any Anime/Manga and VideoGame characters I choose to put in including O.C's


_**RAMDOM PISSTAKE**_

The Establishment every well-known character of anime stays here along with every Famous video game character. This place is the Hilton of anime. It has members of the community far and wide. We were still preparing for more arrivals everyone's room was designed to be perfect for each person that is going to be living here. Such as young Miss Vandoms room was filled with stuffed fogs, Mr Fudos room was filled to the brim with mechanical parts to repair his god awful bike.

The finishing touches were being put to the duel arena & the dojo hopefully they will be finished by tomorrow. My name is Ichiro Nagata and I own this establishment they live here their room and board paid for by the companies that own their contract such as 4 kids. The only problem with an establishment like this is, is the interactions between the members of my establishment if they have problems with another member we may have a _serious_ problem on our hands. The newest arrivals had just made it to the foyer. A Mr Ishtar & a Mr Bakura. They were not the problem but what happened next was Mr Uzumaki and Mr Uchiha saw the incoming duo.

Naruto got hyped up and ran to Sasuke.

"Hey, hey Sasuke look over there look, look at those guys. Don't you think they look weird?"

"Hn."

"What kind of person wears pink? Besides Neji" a smile broke out on his face "Why don't we go talk to them?"

"No."

(Naruto`s P.O.V)

Dragging Sasuke towards the newcomers let's see what they have to say about themselves.

They were checking in with the receptionist one was wearing a white and blue striped top and some weird necklace that looked more like a dream catcher and a big fluffy head of white hair. Stood next to him was another boy though you couldn't tell that by looking at him. His hair was long and golden his top was short to the point where you could see his stomach showing of his tanned skin. Golden earrings and a sceptre. He was saying something.

"Now everyone behold my millennium rod!" ?

Sasuke and I turned to face each other with disgusted looks on our faces.

"Rod is he gay or something?" Sasuke asked _weeeell_

"Well you would know all about gay honestly how many of your fan girls do you pay any attention to?" the fluffy white haired boy turned around horrified.

"Fan girls, what where, where can I hide?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Fluffy's reaction. But my simple Emo of a friend.

"Finally someone that feels my pain I like him already." He muttered

"Well who are you, yes, who are you? And who is the gay one in the pink with his _Rod?_"

"Well I'm Bakura and the _Rod_ obsessed boy over there is Marik." And with that the one known as Marik piped up.

"IAMNOTRODOBSESSEDYOUHUMANFURBYHAHAIT'SFUNNEYBECAU SEYOUTOLDMENEVERTOCALLYOUTHAT."?

Who are these guys? That's when I heard someone running down the stairs to the foyer. They were panting. It was a girl. It was Sakura! Sasuke is just going to love this.

"_Oh Sasuke Teme someone's here to see you."_

"What are you on ab-?"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Sakura glomped him.

"SASUKE KUN!" oh the poor poor soul. And to think I used to have a crush on that thing. She looked up and saw Fluffy and pink boy. "Oh hi how are you?" She was talking to Fluffy then she turned to pinky "oh and this must be your girlfriend."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAT! IAMAMANYESAMANIANDIAMNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTGAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" She was blushing now. Heh heh

"You're … a guy?"

"YES OFCOURSE I'M A GUY WHAT DID YOU THINK I AM HOW THE COULD YOU THINK I AM A GIRL OR THAT I'M GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Then Fluffy spoke up.

"Oh come on we all know it don't deny." He sighed "why don't you hurry things up and come out the closet."

"Sasuke remind you of anyone?" all he was capable of doing under the pressing weight of Sakura was scowl.

"HA Ha Ha Ha Ha!" this is going to be great. "And with that Naruto ran." And so I did.

This is going to be so great!

(_Shade's P.o.V)_

_I was sat at the quaint bar of this…establishment. A small glass of scotch whiskey on the rocks was perched on the bar in front of me. I didn't actually want it, but it felt like I would be needing it shortly. I had had a long day, dealing with the likes of my friend James….and the other James. I couldn't help but sigh, and took a large drink of my whiskey. I was becoming bored, until I heard a dignified voice behind me start to speak. I turned slightly, just to see who was in the otherwise empty bar area of the restaurant._

_The man who was speaking was tall, completely clad in black. His hair, blacker than coal. His eyes, red, cold…deamonic…His attire was…like an old fashion servant, a butler. His white gloved hands clasped each other, almost in a worried sort of way. He was looking around, as if he had lost something….or someone. He turned to me, and smiled as soon as he did._

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, sir. But have you by any chance seen my young master around anywhere? It's just that I need to find him, in case any thing happens." _He said, obviously looking at my cat ears that grace my black and white hair. I glared at him, slightly, although not enough for him to notice._

"I'm sorry, squire. Can't say that I have. I don't come from around these parts, but….what does your 'young master' look like?"

_The man smiled calmly, before speaking again. "_My young master is Ceil Phantomhive. He was wearing his latest rich tailored jacket, had his usual eye patch and the old Phantomhive ring. Have you seen anyone like that?" _I sat in silence for a few moments, looking into his eyes. Finally, I spoke._

"I haven't seen anybody like that. I suggest you take a slight look somewhere else. Try the children's area. Just be wary of the…fellas around here." _And with that, took up my whiskey and stepped away from the bar. I gave him a short smile, and walked towards the dining area of the room. _

_As I walked towards a specific table, I passed a boy. He looked familiar to me, although I couldn't exactly say how. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, and had slightly long, dull blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A strange device was strapped to his right arm. Strange. But I put any thoughts of him out of my mind, and got to my table. Smiling at the others around the table, I spoke calmly to them:_

"Mr. DeWitt. Mr. Marston. Mr. Phelps. So good to see my friends again. So, how has things been going?"

_Booker DeWitt was just about to say something, before a man in a black suit walked up to our table, and placed a coffee cup down on it. He had a scar on the left side of his face, and very short, dark hair. He smiled as he raised a hand to his head, before he began to speak to himself._

"Well, Zach. It seems that our friends have already started without us…."

_I sighed. This was going to be a long night._


End file.
